Honor bound souls
by kitsunebabe
Summary: What would you do if you were sent back in time? suppose this happened to you and you could do whatever you want and not change history in the slightest? Sonic and friends are about to find out as they become warriors, and learn the perils of the past.


Going back to sushi and swords

Ni hao my friends, Sorry I was gone so long I was on a trip and had writers block **–**laughs nervously- anyway my res evil star fox story I keep getting harassed about like this one jerk who won't leave me alone so in light of that review, I have to ask. NO FLAMING! Don't waste my time by complaining about my spelling or grammar since no one is perfect, and if you don't like my story then stop bitching and tell me why. It really bugs me when people review complaining about something stupid like grammar and say they don't like the story without telling me why. Sorry for my lil out burst but it had to be said. Now on with the fic!

As usual on Angel Island it was a sunny and beautiful day. The birds were chirping, the grass was green, and a certain red furred echidna was snoring. Wait a minute back up, snoring? –takes the script and flips through it- oh yeah never mind. Any who our dear friend knuckles was sleeping because it was getting boring on the island. Sitting up he rubs his eyes groggily and yawns loudly "man I am so bored! I half wish someone did try to steal this thing then maybe something would actually be entertaining" exasperated the echidna flops on his back and stares at the ceiling of the shrine. In this act of boredom he doesn't realize till it is too late that a blinding light swallows him. The moral of this lesson is –grows big and scary with a demonic voice- **NO BEING LAZY OR DEMONIC LIGHTS WILL SWALLOW YOU WHOLE –**smiles sweetly and is back to normal- now lets check up on sonic and the others shall we? –Receives a bunch of boo's and brings out a shot gun and gets cheered- good audience –gives everyone a cookie-

We find sonic busily throwing up in a trashcan while tails watches with an anime sweatdrop. Our two tailed kitsune finally manages to say "I told you sonic not to eat 15 chili dogs at once" sonic raised his hand and pointed at the sky speaking weakly "for chili dogs it was wor-" that is all he managed to say before the same blinding light from the island swallows both of them. What is this strange occurrence that is sweeping up our furry heroes? You'll have to wait and find out because we gotta look up on rouge and Sonia (yes from sonic underground)

Here we see the lovely rouge the bat looking in the window of a jewelry shop with a glint in her eyes "well hello there, I think that necklace would look great on me don't you?" Rolling her eyes the pink hedgie looked much more mature then the last time she was seen. For starters her voice instead of the slightly nasally speech, it has changed into a gentle yet almost seductive tone. Her figure has uh… well you get the idea; she's matured a lot! Looking at her more recent friend and rival for rad red's affections she says, "Is that all you think about? Diamonds and jewels?" turning around rouge smiles laughing "well there are two other things I think about, one is obvious" smirking rouge walks past Sonia taking a seat in a café "and two are a different sort of jewels that guy has if you catch my drift" winking at Sonia, rouge laughs loudly watching the purple(ish?) hedgie blushing. While rouge kept poking fun time seemed to freeze as the aura of light swallowed both of them too. Now by now I bet you are wondering, what is that damn light about? Well I gotta check up on one more person so be patient!

Back in the mystic ruins we see a hedgehog sitting on a rock looking up at Angel Island. In the distance someone might mistake this girl for Amy rose, but they wouldn't be farther from the truth. For this girl was a mecha-amy. Her flesh was fake, to hide the robotics but it when she fought it was obvious. As she looked up at the island her mind wandered to its guardian, all alone in the shrine. As her mind slightly wandered to what she had hoped would happen one day, that they would embrace one another and admit love for the other, going out on dates, even imagining so far as…. Ok you get the idea. At the thought of a future with the warrior echidna she blushed a deep crimson and stood up, assured that today was the day she admitted she loved him. But this would have to wait as the light from before swallowed her as well.

It seemed like they were all unconscious as sonic, knuckles and tails all woke up in the same room. The only difference was, they were all dressed in robes like a samurai! Knuckles jumped up and grabbed sonic by the collar and roared "blue what the hell is this? Where is the master emerald?" after shaking sonic for a while he drops the now dizzy sonic while tails shakes looking around "I dunno, we should look around" both knuckles and tails nodded and snuck out of the room. As they left the room a guard saw them and for knuckles instinct took over. Sonic and tails watched as he lunged at the spear man who looked frightened. As if it was something he was born doing, knuckles grabbed the shaft of the spear and twisted cracking it over the guards head and knocking the man unconscious. Turning towards his comrades he shrugs "what?" turning to see what they were looking at they saw someone surrounded by 20 samurai "oh that's it." Moving back, knuckles got into a fighting stance along side sonic and tails. They did not have a good feeling about this.

Ok, that's the opening chapter. You like? Dislike? Tell me why. Through out the story there will be times I want you guys to vote on something. like right now. I don't know what warlord who should be here so you guys chose between these candidates

Nobunaga Oda

Uesugi Kenshin

Takeda Shingen

Yukimura Sanada

Review and post your votes and your opinions but make them actually useful, no "your story sucks" actually tell me why for a change thank you bye bye boo


End file.
